Mobile data networks continue to experience an unprecedented explosion in total traffic, particularly as new types of client devices (e.g., web-enabled smart phones, tablet devices, Internet-enabled TVs, gaming consoles, etc.) consume large amounts of bandwidth. Nowadays, data speeds of network traffic can be as high as 100 Gigabit/second (Gb/s). Thus, to remain competitive, network operators may employ network monitoring solutions configured to monitor services, performance, customer experience, equipment issues, etc. These network monitoring solutions typically have two components. First, one or more entities known as “probes” receive network data and perform analysis and/or correlation of that entire data. Then, a server (or a cluster of servers) aggregates the processed data and presents it to end-users.